the return of the nagas
by Hestia88
Summary: <html><head></head>It's 3 years after the war and Zak is 15 now. Everything goes well until the nagas found a way to bring kur back. They kidnap Zak and give him his powers back. now he has to escape and try to keep it a secret again. Rated T to be save.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggg

The school bell rang. Zak picked up his bag and walked out of the school. It has been a long day. In the morning he had an English test and after that a double lesson in Spanish. He did understand it was handy to know Spanish, but it's just an impossible language. The afternoon was less horrible. He had always liked biology and math.

Now the lessons had finally ended and he walked to the street, were his father, Doc, was waiting for him.

Zak is 15 years old and goes to a normal high school now. When he went 13 his parents decided it was time for him to go to a normal school. There was a lot of resistance from Zak. He told his parents he didn't want to go to school. And what if there is a mission they need to go to.

' That is easy,' said Drew, his mother. ' You just don't go with us.'

' That's not fair. You can't just leave me!' said Zak.

' Where not going to leave you alone, Zak.' Said Doc, he and Drew obviously had practiced this. 'Doyle can babysit you.'

' Hey, wait a second, Doc. I have a life too, you know. I can't always watch the mini-man.' Doyle said.

' And we can always find a nanny or something.' Did Doc go on.

' A nanny!' Zak was shouting now.

The discussion went on and on. After a while of shouting Zak ran out of the room.

There never came a nanny. Zak's parents had to admit it was a little bit naïve to believe a nanny was a proper solution. But Zak still had to go to school. His parents thought Zak needed a normal life for a while. At first, when there was a mission, only Doc or Drew went and the other watched over Zak. When Zak Became 14, his parents thought Zak should be able to be home alone sometimes. An there were always Fisk, Komodo and Zon to watch over him. With te four of them it should be alright.

At first, Zak was very nervous about going to school, but after a while he became used to the school routine. He was less nervous now, when he was around people his age and noticed a dose normal was exactly what he needed. He even made a few friend. Not very good friends, but still… friends.

' How was your day?' asked Doc, while Zak was getting in the car (the car was especially bought to bring and take Zak to and from school).

'Alright.' Zak replied. End of the conversation. They drove home in silence. Once they were home, Zak went straight to his room for homework.

'Argg! Why does Spanish have to be so hard!' Said Zak to his homework. Komodo, who was sleeping at his feet, looked up to see if Zak was talking to him. When he found out Zak was not talking to him he lied down again. Zak heard a zoom and looked at his cell phone. He saw Julia had text him.

When he went to school for the first time he was so nervous he could hardly speak. But Julia had helped him and slowly became his friend.

'Call me when you see this.'

Zak shrugged and called her number.

' Julia here.' Zak heard the sweet voice of Julia on the phone.

'Hey Julia, this is Zak.' Said Zak.

' Ow, Zak. Good thing you called me. I'm trough my minutes so I couldn't call you. I was wondering if you want to go to a party with me.'

'To a party? With you?' Zak stuttered.

'As friends.' Replied Julia fast. ' And you don't have to if you don't want to.'

'Of course I want to go.' Said Zak.

'Great, it is at Emily's house. At 7 O'clock.' She said happy. Emily was Julia's best friend, according to Julia. Zak has never seen her, but they appear to be very close.

' uhm…' said Zak. 'I don't know where Emily lives.'

' Ow, uhm. Wel. Wait, I know. I'll just take you there myself! Let's meet half past six at school.'

'Okay,' said Zak.

' Yes, I see you tomorrow.' She said. And she shut the phone of.

For dinner, Drew had made tacos. Because tacos was the favorite food of and Fisk and Komodo and Zak, it was fighting for the last one. During the desert, Zak decided to just tell everybody.

'I'm having a party tomorrow.' He said, while eating his ice-cream. Everything went quiet. Everyone was looking at Zak.

' A party?' Asked Drew, after it had been quiet for a while.

' Yes, at Emily's. Emily is a friend of Julia. I have to be at school at half past six.'

'But I tought the party was at Emily's?'Said Doc.

'Yes, but I don't know where Emily lives, don't I? So Julia takes me there.' Answered Zak, irritated his parents were so slow.

It stayed quiet after this. Zak finished his ice-cream annoyed and went to his room.


	2. the party

Zak was looking at himself in the mirror. There were clothes everywhere in his room. He wore his black shoes, his jeans and an orange t-shirt. He also had a black jacket. It had taken him hours to decide what to wear. He was very nervous for the party. This was actually the first time he would go to a real party. He didn't want to ruin it.

At quarter past six he walked to the door. Zak's father was already standing there. Ready to bring Zak to the party. Zak hoped his father would already be gone when Julia came.

'Shall we go, Zak?' Doc asked.

' Fine.' Zak answered. They walked out of the house. Behind him, Zak heard that Fisk and Drew were having a hard time not to smile.

The ride to school was long. Too long. It felt like they were driving for hours before they finally got to school. And when they finally were at school, Doc didn't want to leave.

' I'd like to meet that girl.' Said Doc, after Zak had asked why he was still there. ' And I need to know if she will show up or not.'

'Dad! I'll be fine!' said Zak. 'Just go!'

' Are you sure, I don't mind waiting.'

'Yes, I'm sure. Can you please go now.' Zak tried to push his father to the car.

' alright.' Said Doc, while he was getting into the car. 'but call me if something's off.'

After a few long seconds Doc finally left. And not a minute too late. Cause there came Julia. She was wearing het sneakers, like always. Ze was wearing a green skirt and a pink tank top. She had her brown hair in a ponytail. She didn't were make-up, she didn't need it either.

' Ready to go?' she asked, when she was walking to Zak.

' Yes, let's go.' Zak answered. And they started walking.

' Where does Emily live?' asked Zak after a while.

'On the other side of the city.' Julia replied.

' Will we make it in time?' asked Zak. The city was big.

'Yes, and stop asking so much.' Julia said, a little irritated now.

After another while of walking, Zak noticed the environment getting different. There were no people around them anymore and it had gotten dark.

'Are you sure were going the right way?' Zak asked, risking that Julia might get irritated again.

Julia nodded. 'positive.'

' Shouldn't we have been there by now? The party would start at 7 o'clock and it's half past 7 now.' Zak said.

'I know what I do you know.' Julia was irritated again.

After ten minutes, they arrived at an empty house.

'We're here.' Said Julia satisfied. It took awhile before Zak understood that she was talking about the empty house.

' But there are not people here. There is nothing here!' Zak said confused.

Julia nodded. 'Very attentive.' She said. And she hit him with a Stone on his head.


End file.
